


Aku Tak Akan Mati.

by maho_anpu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Blood and Injury, Gen, Independence, Indonesia, Indonesian Character, Nationalism, Non-Graphic Violence, Patriotism, Post-World War II, War, War Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_anpu/pseuds/maho_anpu
Summary: Balonggede, Maret 1946.Secuil cerita tentang seorang pejuang dalam hidup abadinya.





	Aku Tak Akan Mati.

**Author's Note:**

> DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-74 🇮🇩  
Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan!

Peluru itu telah menyusup ke dalam pundakku.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Namun aku tak akan mati. Bukan, itu bukan suatu pendirian atau kiasan patriotik yang kupegang teguh. _Aku memang tak akan mati._

"Nak, bangun nak! Tidak kena jantung, bukan? Lanjut serangan!!"

Aku tidak mengenali suara kasar disebelahku itu, dan aku tidak peduli. Dalam situasi seperti ini, rasa kasihan bukanlah pilihan.

Hanya apa yang melawan kita di depan.

"Siap pak!!"

Orang itu menghilang ke kejauhan setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya, karena jujur saja auranya terasa sangat hidup dan bersemangat, namun raganya sudah terlihat seperti mayat berjalan.

Pelan-pelan kuberdiri dari posisi berlutut. Senapan di tangan tanganku yang kugunakan sejak tadi, tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat. Padahal pundak kiriku yang terluka.

Bukan hanya itu, semuanya, segalanya menjadi semakin berat.

Namun seruan-seruan, letusan pistol, suara ledakan, dan tangisan pilu yang dari awal mengiangi kedua telingaku mengangkat semua beban itu dengan mudahnya.

Aku mencoba mencari oksigen dalam udara yang berasap dan berdebu ini. Menstabilkan nafasku. Menyiapkan diri. Membiarkan tubuhku mengobati sendiri luka-luka yang ada padanya.

Melebihkan kapabilitas manusia biasa.

Terkutuklah aku dengan kemampuan ini. Terkutuklah makhluk itu. Tak henti ku berpikir, bahwa _aku seharusnya sudah mati_.

Di lain sisi, mungkin ini cara Tuhan membuatku mengabdi.

_Menjadi abadi_.

Kaki rampingku berlari menuju area lawan. Menghindari peluru-peluru yang berpacu bagai angin, menghindari tubuh-tubuh yang gugur bagai daun. Berdoa atas mereka dalam hati.

Teriknya sinar matahari pada siang bolong ini membuat pandanganku kabur. Kulitku terasa seperti terbakar. Mungkin seperti inilah jika neraka berada di dunia. Namun aku tetap berlari.

Kudengar orang-orang meneriakiku bahwa tindakan yang kulakukan ini bodoh. Kudengar orang-orang membiarkanku, karena aku adalah yang mereka kenal dengan 'makhluk itu'. Kuhiraukan itu semua.

Tentara lawan menyadari aku yang berusaha mendekati garis mereka, kemudian pemimpinnya mengomandokan para bawahannya untuk mengarahkan senapan mereka padaku.

Semua yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah menjatuhkan lawan, tak ada hal lain selain itu. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, aku mencoba menarik pelatuk senapanku.

Sayangnya, sudah terlambat. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, peluru dalam badanku yang awalnya hanya satu, bertambah menjadi lima-- atau tujuh. Kejadian ini terjadi dalam kejapan mata, lingkungan disekelilingku beremang-remang.

Aku sedikit bisa melihat raut wajah pemimpin lawan. Bahagia, menungguku untuk jatuh ke tanah yang gersang ini, seperti ratusan pejuang lainnya.

Darah mulai menggenangi tempatku berdiri. Membumi melalui retakan-retakan lahan. Aku hanya terdiam di situ, begitu pula orang-orang disekitarku.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Bukan karena peluru-peluru ini. Melainkan rasa haus-- akan darah. Aku butuh darah. _Aku ingin darah_.

Kulihat raut wajah sang pemimpin lawan sekali lagi. Mata kami bertemu, dan akan kupastikan tatapan ini akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, jika aku bahkan membiarkannya tidur.

"_Wh-- why has he not fallen?! This is ridiculous! He also has-- red.. red eyes!! That-- that couldn't be human!!_"

_Ia tidak salah_.

Aku maju satu langkah. 'Merah' di seluruh tubuhku tampaknya sudah cukup untuk mengintimidasi mereka. Mereka terlihat lumpuh, tak berdaya. Takut padaku seperti menyaksikan orang yang baru bangkit dari kematiannya. Entah apakah aksi ini bagian dari rencana awalku atau bukan.

Kupersiapkan posisi senapanku lagi. Aku hanya berada beberapa meter dari posisi sang pemimpin, sehingga aku pasti buta jika aku tidak mengenai sasaran.

"Tenagaku dan juga jiwaku..."

Kupikir kalimat penutup akan terdengar keren. Sang komponis akan sangat bangga padaku.

"Kepadamu..."

Kuarahkan senapanku kearah pemimpin mereka yang dari tadi gemetar ketakutan. Untuk momen ini, rasa manusiawi telah meninggalkan diriku.

"Rela ku beri."

_DOR!!_  
"_Hey!!_"

Aku terbangun.

"_It's night already, my friend. You slept on my couch.. this is unusual._" Suatu suara yang familiar membawaku kembali.

Aku berada di apartemen temanku. Suatu kamar yang kecil, rapih, dan sangat nyaman. Mungkin aku sedang iseng berkunjung, atau mungkin aku membutuhkan sesuatu darinya, aku tidak berusaha untuk mengingat.

"_O-oh yeah? Maybe I was tired? Hahaha_." Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"_Bad dream? You were panting on your sleep. Are you okay?_" Temanku duduk di sampingku, kemudian menyentuh pundak kiriku untuk menunjukan simpatinya.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menempatkan pandangan pada pundak kiriku, kemudian tangannya, dan akhirnya pada kedua matanya yang bersinar biru. Ini membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang aku berada di-- _sekarang_.

"_I'm okay, it's nothing much."_ Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berjalan menjauhi sofa.

Aku membelakangi temanku itu, namun aku tidak perlu melihatnya untuk dapat mengetahui bahwa ia sedang memandangiku dengan cemas, dan mencoba untuk mendeduksi apa yang menyebabkanku 'berhohong' padanya. Karna ya, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Want to go get some tea?_" Ia membelokkan topik.

Aku sedikit tertegun, menghentikan langkahku.

"_What kind of tea? A gossip? Case? Actual cup of tea?_" Aku menolehnya, menjawab dengan nada girang.

"_Anything__ you like, really._"

Aku tersenyum.

Kami meninggalkan apartemen.


End file.
